Return of the Dragon Prince
by GrimReaper99x
Summary: What if Rhaegar did not die at the trident like everyone thought and 16 years after he has returned to clam his throne, kingdom, country, and dynasty. Oneshot. ( if enough like it ill make a part 2, also Robert, ned are still alive it takes place after they arrive at kings landing)
1. Return of the Dragon Prince

Return of the dragon prince

**Summary: what if Rhaegar did not die at the trident like everyone thought and 16 years after he has returned to clam his throne, kingdom, country, and dynasty. Oneshot. ( if enough like it ill make a part 2, also Robert, ned are still alive it takes place after they arrive at kings landing) **

**DISCLAMER- DOUNT OWN GAME OF THROUNES IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

**NOW LETS GET THIS FIC GOING! **

In the summer filled capital of westeros, another day of court was in session. Robert the once feared warrior now a shadow of his former self was slumped in the iron-thrown listing to the high born shits complain again. Day after day of this for the past 16 bloody years he did this, he thought being king meant he could do whatever he wanted. In truth he did not want it never did all he wanted was the girl, the wolf maiden of winter-fell, his best friends sister, he loved her with everything in him but someone took her away from him and seven kingdom's couldn't fill the hole she left behind.

"You're grace, the rest of the noble family's have arrived" lord Eddard, the hand of the king said snapping Robert out of his thoughts.

"Yes Ned" not hiding the tiredness in his voice  
"you're grace are you all right" Ned asked  
"do you ever get tired of it, I do for sixteen damn years Iv been tired of it (sigh) lets get this over with" he said turning his attention to everyone else in the court room.

The hand of the king to his left, Cersei to his right, and to the right of Cersei was his 'children' all in attendance from oldest to youngest. To his front was most to all of the noble houses of the seven kingdoms, there banner men and such it was going to be a long day. That's when cersei father came in front of him bowed, and then proceeded.

"You're grace on behalf on all the lannisters we want to know when the _debt_ will be paid in full" tywin said with a stern voice

"As I said lord tywin you will rec.."

"ROBERT BARATHEON!" called a furious voice from the back of the crowed. And slowly made his way to the front where all eyes turned to him for the boldest he was showing.

He wore black robed that covered his face and body.

"HOW DARE YOU APPROCH THE KING IN SUCH A WAY" said sir Merin now in between the king and the clocked figure.

"Stand down Merin, now you what do you want" said Eddard  
Merin obeyed and stepped in front of the royal family sword still drawn.

"WHAT I WANT, WHAT I WANT! FIRST OFF STARK, WHERE IS SHE!" the clocked figure yelled

"wh.." Ned started  
"WHERE IS SHE!" he continued to roar  
"who, who do you want" Ned said fully confused at the situation

"LYANNA STARK!" he yelled  
silence there was silence like no other, he looked around the room until he saw Robert get out of the iron thrown his face full of rage and sadness.

"How dare you, how dare you say that name" Robert said calmly but with venom

"WHERE!" he yelled  
"dead" Robert replied  
"what.." he said as if the wind got knocked from him  
"sixteen years ago at the tower of joy"  
"how" his voice full of grief  
"blood lose that's all I know" Robert said as he looked at Ned  
"Before we discus this matter further who are you" Ned said getting up from his seat.

"Me, I'm the rightful king lord Edarrd" he replied calmly

Before Ned could reply the man ripped his robed off.  
He was adorned in black plat-mail armor, the shoulder guards were spikey running to the back of the shoulder blade, and a deep red dragon on his breast-plate. His white hair that went past his shoulders and his face had not been seen for sixteen years, the face of Rhaegar Targaryen.

"Remember me now?" he said with glee

"Its not possible" tyron said out loud, even the spider was taken back, every won was shocked to say the least.

Robert stood up now full of rage that not been seen for years " HOW ARE YOU ALIVE, I KILLED YOU MYSELF"

'_It cant be' _cersei thought clinging to her children knowing that the last dragon was here for blood and blood only.

"Because you are weak Robert you always were THAT'S WHY SHE LOVED ME AND NOT YOU!" Rhaegar shouted to the world.  
" SHE DIDENT LOVE YOU, YOU TOOK HER FROM ME AND KILLED HER, ITS BECUS OF YOU SHES DEAD!" Robert shouted back

"I think I know how she died now, Eddard tell the world you sisters secret" Rhaegar said calmly

Eddard was nervous now he made a promise but he felt he owed it to Rhaegar, to Lyanna, and most importantly to Jon.

"Ned what's he trying to say" Robert yelled at him  
"Robert I'm sorry I truly am but the way my sister died….she died from child labor" he said sadly

"W…what did you say but we never" robert then realized what he was getting at and tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"Y..you mean Lyanna was pregnant with a dragon spawn tell me the name and ill skin it alive !" robert yelled  
" I can't Robert you can't touch this one and, I WONT LET YOU TOCH THIS ONE" Eddard yelled  
"Who is it" Robet said angrily

"Jon is the child, before my sister died she made me promise to protect him from you, knowing if it was a Targaryen you would kill him the day he was born. So I casted him off as my bastured and will die to keep him from harm. Robert I am truly sorry but for jons sake you couldn't know" Ned said sternly

"And how is my son Eddard" Rhaegar said  
"He has the look of his mother" he said with a sad smile  
"That's good but to more important things, like my crown" he said with a smile.

"Its my crown, I took It when the mad king fell, SEIZ HIM!" Robert yelled

"WAIT" varys said stepping between the group  
"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS SPIDER!" Robert yelled  
"Both party's have equal clam to the thrown and in the past such disagreements were settled threw combat to the death" the spider said

"I accept for the Targaryens, come now Robert fight me honorably or are you still going to get other to do It for you!" Rhaegar said

"I accept also!" Robert said furiously  
"Before you both fight there are rules stated one- It is to the death. Two- Once the fight starts it cannot be stopped and anyone who try's will be executed, Three- the winner WILL be the new king of westiros no exceptions, no alliance will matter to the losers side, nor children heirs." Varys explained  
"doesn't matter I had all of his children killed along with that bitch of a wife, I hear the mountain made here scream for more haha" Robert said happily recalling the memory.  
"I'll make you pay for there deaths a hundred times over after you then you're children" Rhaegar said with a smirk.

Jaime looked at cersei then charged at Rhaegar his sword raised.  
Rhaegar noticed this and drew his own black sword and slashed his throat blood squirted violently, he grasped the wound and slowly counted to walk with his body arched upward, after a few more steps he collapsed on his knees and turned his and looked at cersei and the children, his children and smiled then fell forwarded collapsing on the ground with a thud then a pool of blood forming around his face.

"JAIME!" cersei screamed as she clumsily ran forward to his body and collapsed on it crying. Tywin, Tyrion and the rest of the Lannisters heads ran forward as well.

"YOU BASTURED KILL HIM AS QUEEN I ORDER YOU TO KILL HIM!" cersei screamed.  
"I'm afraid that's not possible as the contest is now official all rights of royalty are temporarily forfeit" Varys said as he looked at the body of the king-slayer.

"NO, I WONT ACCEPT THIS" she yelled  
"Kings Guard restrain ALL of the lannister family in the tower" Ned said in shock at how easily Rhaegar dispatched the king slayer

After all the lions were caged they got back on task.

"Well gentleman we can have to fight now or…." Ned started  
"NO WE DO THIS NOW!" Robert yelled  
"AGREED" Rhaegar yelled  
"GET ME MY HAMMER!" Robert commanded  
"But you're not armored" ned said  
"I DOUNT GIVE A DAMN I WANT TO TAST BLOOD" He yelled

After Robert got his old hammer he found he could still lift it  
"This battle is do decide the true king of the seven kingdoms between Robert Baratheon the first of his name and Rhaegar Targaryen the first of his name now begin.

Robert could feel his blood boil, he felt like his old self again.

They slowly circled each other a couple times then Robert took the first swing with his hammer, Rhaegar ducked and took advantage of the position and kicked him in the side with his metal greaves, this made robert fall over slightly but quickly regained his ground, as soon as he did he swung widely and at the extent let one hand go to give it momentum, Rhaegar again dodged it with relive ease the slashed robert in the back causing him to let out a cry of pain, he griped his hammer with both hand and swung it with all his strength it meet his black sword and the two pressed agent each other, then brock apart as they did Rhaegar grabbed half of his blade and bashed the hilt of it in Roberts face causing him to stumble back, rhaegar charged and slash widely at his over grown stomach causing its contents to spill, Robert dropped his hammer fell to his knees and tried to stop the bleeding he ground loudly as he clenched his teeth. Rhaegar walked behind him and griped his hair then pulled back leaving his neck exposed then hacked cutting halfway then another slash that ended Robert Baratheon.

Rhaegar held his head high for all to see. He slowly walked to the iron throne and shoved the head on one of the spikes near the arm rest and slumped into the Iron thrown.

The Dragon prince had returned…

**And done for my first oneshot I think it was good now review and if you want to see a part two messing it in the review section thanks Reaper99x out.. **


	2. Authors Note

**Author's note**

WOW just wow, less than 24 hours' this fics got over 100 views it makes me happy to do this stuff, well I'm rambling.

**PLEAS REVIEW, BELIVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU YOURE OPIOUN MATTERS TO ME! AND IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO FURTHER TELL ME! AND I WILL MAKE A PART 2, TELL ME WHAT YOU THE READERS WANT ILL MAKE DAMN SURE IT HAPPIENS! AND SORRY ABOUGHT THE SPELLING MY AUTO CORRECT DID NOT SAY ANYTHING, ALSO ONE REVIEW TOLD ME ABOUGHT BETA READER SO ILL TRY THAT OUT FROM NOW ON. AND THERES A RESION I RIDDLED IT SO MUCH FULL OF MYSTERY, IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT DO THE POLL AND LET THE STORY KEEP GOING AND IV DECIDED ON A NAME IF THE VOTE GOUES** **THOUGH.**

**_"Rise of the Dragon king"..._**

_REAPER99X OUT…._


End file.
